<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“...Step on a Fuckin’ LEGO!” - A Negan One-Shot by you_a_southpaw_doll_45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461755">“...Step on a Fuckin’ LEGO!” - A Negan One-Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45'>you_a_southpaw_doll_45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Negan (Walking Dead), Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Mild Language, Negan being an ass, Negan tries to curb his language...kinda, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), No LEGO pieces were harmed in the making of this story, Only Negan's foot ass and maybe even his ego were harmed, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Those damn things are damn near indestructible..., Threats, Violence - by LEGOs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a soft-hearted, soft-spoken girl. Negan is...well...he’s Negan…That says it all right there. One day he pushes her too far, pissing her off. She yells the only threat she can think of at the Savior Leader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melissa (OFC)/Issac (OMC) [Mother/Toddler Son], Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“...Step on a Fuckin’ LEGO!” - A Negan One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is no worse, more insulting threat than telling someone to go step on a LEGO...especially barefoot. If you’ve ever had the misfortune to step on a LEGO, then you understand the pain that comes with it and the insult, which is most definitely a threat, is worse than telling someone to go fuck themselves. For the sake of this story, like always:<br/>Y/N (Y/F/N) = Your Name (Your First Name)<br/>Y/L/N = Your Last Name<br/>Y/H/C = Your Hair Color<br/>Y/E/C = Your Eye Color</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Story Time:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reader’s P.O.V. ~ A Few Days Ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I HOPE YOU FUCKIN’ STEP ON A GODDAMN FUCKIN' LEGO BAREFOOT, YOU FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE!!!” </p><p>The silence that immediately settled over the entirety of the Sanctuary at your words was deafening. You could feel all eyes on you and the man in front of you. Your body was trembling with anger and your hands were curling and uncurling into fists down by your sides as you stared, glaring up at the man not even a foot away.</p><p>Normally, you were calm, cool, and collected. You never raised your voice. Never hit anyone. Never hurt anything, unless you absolutely needed to and it was a life or death situation. Even then, you still didn’t like to cause harm. Despite this, you still made it as one of Negan’s best soldiers, a position you’d fought long and hard for. </p><p>Even though you were the way you were, everyone had a breaking point. And yours had come that day, just after you, Negan, and ‘bout 15 other men got back from a several day-long run. You snapped. You’d finally have enough. Enough of his shit. You didn’t care that he was the leader of the Sanctuary.</p><p>Didn’t care that you would probably be punished for yelling at the man, let alone threatening him. That didn’t matter anymore. Enough had been enough. Normally the tall man didn’t get on your nerves. You didn’t mind his sexual innuendos, his crass language, his cocky swagger. But, he’d taken it too far.</p><p>Negan’s eyes were wide and you could tell he was trying to figure out whether or not to be pissed off or just smirk and charm his way outta this. Finally, a smirk tugged on his lips, his beard not even bothering to hide it, as his tongue peeked out from between his lips. He raised an eyebrow as he just stared at you.</p><p>His muddy brown eyes swirled with amusement. You huffed and glared even more. You glanced around, briefly, looking at the folks who surrounded the both of you. A mixture of Saviors, some of Negan’s top men, and everyday workers. Everyone’s eyes were wide, breaths held as they all waited to see what would become of you.</p><p>The one who yelled and threatened the man in charge. The one who was always an angel, soft-spoken, caring, and gentle with everyone. You swore there were a few people, mostly those who’d had kids, or even been around young kids, at one point or another, before the world ended or now,  who gasped at the words you hurled at Negan.</p><p>They knew what kinda pain you just threatened the boss man with. But...apparently not everyone did. Even though you had only threatened Negan by telling him you hoped he stepped on a LEGO...with no shoes on...it was the most painful thing you could come up with. You really didn’t want anyone harmed. </p><p>In any way what-so-ever. It didn’t matter if it was being stabbed, shot, bit by one of the dead, tortured, or anything else. Let alone a damn LEGO. You didn’t want to wish harm on anyone. The world was already shitty ‘nough as is. As your eyes met Negan’s once more, you could tell he was one of the ones who didn’t realize what you’d just wished upon him. </p><p>His deep laugh filled the silence as he tossed his head back, his body shaking with laughter. Several other Saviors, who didn’t realize the pain either, joined him in laughter. Negan’s tongue darted out and swiped along his bottom lip as his laughter died down and he looked back at you. That damn smirk still plastered on his stupid face...regardless of how handsome said face was.</p><p>“Awwww, look at that, Boss Man. Little girl can’t even come up with a decent threat!” One of the newest Saviors sneered before everyone started laughing again.</p><p>You watched as Negan’s eyes, briefly, flashed with anger and he waved a hand at the Savior, dismissing his comment, and everyone’s laughter,  as his eyes stayed locked on yours. </p><p>“She’s too kind.” He responded, not once looking away. “I’m just proud she cussed with it.”</p><p>You huffed and stormed past him, slamming your shoulder into his arm as you did. He just chuckled and called after you.</p><p>“This ain’t fuckin’ over, sweetheart!” </p><p>It took everything in you not to pull one of his signature moves and flip him off as you left him. You just ignored him as you stormed to your room, slamming the door shut once you reached it. You stripped down outta what you were wearing and slipped on your favorite shirt, an old Rock n’ Roll tee from the early 2000s, that was three sizes too big and swallowed you whole, going down to your knees. </p><p>It was your husband’s and that was one reason why you loved it, on top of the fact that it was from your favorite band too. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Negan’s P.O.V. ~ Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been three days since you threatened me. Three days in which you haven’t even looked at me, talked to me, or even acknowledged my existence. I must’ve really pissed you off, and I didn’t mean to. I had just been joking ‘round with you, trying to make you smile. I sigh as I walk down to the little classroom on the bottom floor of the Sanctuary. </p><p>I needed a moment to relax and seeing the youngins that lived in the Sanctuary always helped with that. Slipping off my boots once I enter the room, as per the rules of the teacher, a young woman named Melissa, I tuck them by the wall and door. I drape my leather jacket over my boots, covering Lucille with it as I do. </p><p>No point in scaring the kids. </p><p>Looking ‘round the room, I notice that there are only two people in the classroom. Melissa and her little boy, Issac, or as he likes to be called, Ike. He’s only two years old, but he’s strong-willed and absolutely adorable. I guess I missed all the other kids since it is later in the afternoon. Mel must’ve already dismissed them right after dinner. </p><p>I shrug to myself and then smile when I hear Ike squeal.</p><p>“Neeeeeeeeeeeeeegs!” </p><p>I laugh at the little boy’s excitement. “Hi, bud. You having fun? Playing with your mommy and…” I look at what they’re playing with. “LEGOs?”</p><p>Ike giggles and nods. “Ea!!” </p><p>He pats the small, racetrack kid’s carpet he’s sitting on. Chuckling, I take the hint and walk over to him, my sock covered feet almost slipping on the smooth concrete floor. I make it over to him and Mel in one piece without falling on my ass. Ike giggles as I go to cross my ankles, so I can take a seat next to him.</p><p>However, I don’t look as I move my feet and within a few seconds, my entire foot erupts in the most excruciating pain I’ve ever felt. And that’s saying something considering I’ve been hit in the crotch a few too many times in my life. Hopping ‘round on one foot, I reach down, grabbing my injured one. </p><p>“Son of a fu-” My eyes meet Mel’s and the cuss word suddenly cuts off in my throat. “Fudge maker!” </p><p>I end up falling on my ass, landing on a few more pieces of the building toys. I bite my lip to keep from cussing up a storm like I want to. The pain fuckin’ hurts. My foot and my ass now hurt. Ike squeals with giggles as he shakes his head, clearly enjoying the show I’m putting on. Mel is trying not to giggle and I can tell, despite her covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>I try to shift to the side a little to at least get the LEGO bricks outta my ass, knowing I’ll surely have little brick-shaped, indented bruises on my asscheeks. After a few moments of wiggling around, I finally get off the LEGOs and pant.</p><p>“That hurt!” </p><p>Ike and Mel both giggle and shake their heads. Ike climbs up in my lap, and pats my head, kissing my cheek. I’ve seen Mel do that a few times whenever Ike gets hurt, and I realize that it’s his way of ‘healing my boo-boos’. A smile lifts my lips and I shake my head, rubbing my foot with one hand as my other hand goes to Ike’s back to make sure he doesn’t fall off my lap.</p><p>“Thanks, little man.” I murmur.</p><p>Ike smiles proudly and nods fast. He kisses my cheek again and then turns ‘round in my lap, getting comfy before leaning down to play with the LEGOs some more. He’s obviously no longer interested in the fact that I got hurt. He’s off in his own little world, and that’s ok. I play with his hair, subconsciously, as I try to forget ‘bout the pain in my ass and foot, and look at Mel.</p><p>She’s smirking. </p><p>“What?” I ask.</p><p>Her smirk grows. “Guess Y/N’s threat came true.”</p><p>My eyes widen. “Fu-udge!”</p><p>She laughs. “Don’t make her mad, Negan.”</p><p>“I didn’t even think it was that serious! I mean...a LEGO? Really? She hoped I stepped on one, barefoot? I figured that wasn’t that painful. I mean, she’s so sweet. And it’s a da-ng kid’s toy!” </p><p>“Thanks for watching your language ‘round him. He’s already said the F word, trying to be like you.” Mel sighs, playfully.</p><p>“My bad, Mel.” </p><p>I have the grace to look a little embarrassed. She giggles and shakes her head.</p><p>“But, in all seriousness. Y/N is sweet...but even still...she’s got a breaking point...and after what you said to her...that was taking it too far. Even for you.” She explains.</p><p>I sigh as I fiddle with my sock. “Yea...I know...I was...I was just trying to cheer her up. You know I have a tendency to speak before I think.”</p><p>She nods and we continue talking for the next hour. During that time, Ike stops playing with his toys and curls up in my lap, even more, falling asleep. I just play with his hair and rub his back. I’ve always loved kids...even if I’ve never been able to have any of my own. And, Ike is kinda like my nephew in a way, even if I’m not related to him or Mel.</p><p>There’s still that bond there. Mel’s one of the few people I actually consider a friend. Twenty minutes after Ike’s fallen asleep and my ass is completely numb from sitting on the LEGOs and the concrete floor, Mel gently takes him, and I stand.</p><p>“You know what you need to do, Neegs. Go talk to her.” She says, giving me a pointed look.</p><p>I nod, knowing she’s right. She gives me a hug before leaving the classroom to go lay him down. I make my way over to my stuff by the door. My foot is still killing me, and it’s making me limp just a little. I decide to forgo putting my boots back on, taking a hold of them with my jacket and Lucille tucked under my arm.</p><p>I walk down the hallways and up to the door I know you’re behind. Taking a deep breath, I knock on it three times. </p><p>“Go away!” You holler from the other side.</p><p>Shaking my head, I gently open the door and step inside. “Sweetheart?”</p><p>My eyes search the room until I find you curled up in the bed. Your eyes meet mine and you turn over on your side, facing away from me, grunting in protest at seeing me. I close the door, set my boots, jacket, and Lucille down, and walk over to the side of the bed you’re facing, a limp still slightly present. </p><p>Fuckin’ LEGOs. Carefully kneeling down so I’m in front of you, I tuck a strand of (Y/H/C)  hair behind your ear. </p><p>“Sweetheart...I’m sorry. I was an ass.” I start.</p><p>You sigh and roll your eyes, looking anywhere but at me.</p><p>“You know...outta all the times I’ve ever been threatened....yours was the only one that’s ever been followed through.” </p><p>This gets your attention and a smile spreads across your face as you try not to giggle and your eyes widen.</p><p>“Really?” You whisper.</p><p>I nod. “Mmhhmm...Fuckin’ LEGOs hurt when you step on them...and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have several LEGO shaped bruises on my right asscheek for the next couple weeks.”</p><p>You crack up laughing at that, your hand flying up to cover your mouth as you shake your head.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” </p><p>I laugh. “You wanna see? I’ll show you my ass right here, right now. It’s true.”</p><p>I stand and start to unbuckle my belts and pants, keeping my eyes on yours. You sit up and watch. I shake my head, smirking. I should’ve known that you’d actually want to see. Turning ‘round so my ass is facing you, I drop my pants down to my thighs, not even worrying ‘bout boxers since I went to commando today.</p><p>Your laugh cuts through the room, and even though, hearing you laugh is worth it. I feel your hand reach out and smack my ass, right over the spot that has the LEGO impressions. I jump and let out a quiet squeak and turn ‘round, playfully glaring at you, tugging my pants back up and buckling them and my belts. </p><p>“Told you. And, that fuckin’ hurt.” </p><p>You giggle. “Sorry, not sorry. What you said to me a few days ago. That hurt. That smack was payback.”</p><p>I bite my lip. That’s fair, I suppose. I sit on the bed, well more like I lounge on it, keeping my ass off the bed, and look at you for a brief moment before dropping my gaze. My fingers play with the comforter, and I watch them before finally looking up at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really fuckin’ am. I took it too far and I shouldn’t have. I just wanted to make you smile. I know you’ve been having a rough couple of weeks and you wouldn’t tell me ‘bout it. I shouldn’t have joked like that. And I’m sorry. I’ve been kicking my own ass for the last several days ‘cause of what I said.” I swallow deeply as the last word leaves my lips.</p><p>“That just hit too close to home...and I was working on something to surprise you and that...it...you ruined the surprise by saying what you did. I shouldn’t have threatened you or yelled at you in front of your men, and I’m sorry ‘bout that, but I was just so pissed off.” Your eyes meet mine. “You know I’d never actually want you to get hurt.”</p><p>I reach over and take your hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over your knuckles. </p><p>“I know, baby. I know. And, you know you’re the only one who can get away with yelling at me like that…’cept for maybe Ike. That kid could murder someone and I wouldn’t punish him.” I chuckle and bring your hand up to softly brush my lips across your knuckles. “I’m sorry, baby. Forgive me?”</p><p>You sigh and I smile as I hear the playfulness in it. </p><p>“I suppose I could...but only because I love the father of my child.”</p><p>My brow furrows. “What?”</p><p>You smirk and your eyes light up. “You heard me, Boss Man.”</p><p>“I know I heard you...but what? Father of your child? Baby, I’m the only one you love.”</p><p>“Mmmm...not anymore. I love someone else.”</p><p>My heart breaks despite my brain vaguely processing the teasing tone of your voice. </p><p>“S-s-someone else?” I whisper, my heart racing in my chest as it feels like an elephant just sat on top of me.</p><p>You grin and nod. “Mmhhmm.”</p><p>“Who the fuck is he? I’ll…” </p><p>My words die off in my throat. I could never harm anything or anyone that made you happy. I slowly lower your hand and go back to picking at the fuzz on the blanket. </p><p>“I don’t want you to leave me...but if...if he...if he makes you happy...then...I guess I’ll just have to deal with it.” I mumble, no longer confident, cocky, or any of my usual self. “Just...can I at least meet the guy who’s stealing my wife away?”</p><p>My voice threatens to crack as I ask that. I’ve loved you for years. Since Lucille passed away. You were always there for me after I lost her. After she died...you were there to pick up the shattered pieces of my heart. And while it took me a while to let you in...I eventually did. I fell. Hard and fast. For you. We ended our old life, our old world together and started our new one, in this new fucked up world, together. </p><p>Almost a year after Lucille passed, and the dead started walking, we ran across a dying priest who could tell we were in love and offered to marry us in exchange for us putting him outta his misery before he could die from the walker bite on his shoulder. We’d decided then and there, almost like a spur of the moment “Let’s go to Vegas and get married” decision, to take him up on his offer. </p><p>He wanted to do one last good thing before he died. With his last few breaths of life, he’d pronounced us man and wife. I’d slid my knife out and gently put the old man outta his misery and thanked him for what he’d done for us. You and I were married and we left to find somewhere safe. That was when we’d stumbled across the Sanctuary.</p><p>We turned it into our home, had our “honeymoon”, and started our married life together. I took over as leader and you were my Queen. Was and always will be. Yes, I had a “harem” of four women, but they were all women I’d taken in at your insistence. I never fucked them. </p><p>Never touched them unless it was a comforting hug when they were having a rough day. </p><p>Never looked at them more than the way an older, protective brother looks at his younger sisters, making sure they’re ok. </p><p>You were all I wanted and all I needed. I only did it to make you happy and because you’d explained that they wouldn’t survive on their own out there. I took them in, protected them, and gave them everything they wanted. I even allowed them to have a relationship with whoever they wanted, as long as they were discreet. </p><p>Sherry had Dwight, her husband from before. Amber had Mark, a boyfriend that I couldn’t remember if he was before or not. Tanya and Frankie ended up together which was good for them since they were both unable to be themselves and express who they wanted to be with before the world ended. </p><p>I just didn’t want them to get hurt. I came to care for them like the sisters I’d never had growing up. And you did too. As the years passed and the population of the Sanctuary grew, you stayed by my side, and we ruled together. You were the lightness to my darkness. The Yin to my Yang. Fuck all those cliches; they were true. You -</p><p>“Negan Alexander Morgan.”</p><p>Your voice cuts off my thoughts and I slowly lift my head and look at you, biting my lip, begging the tears in my eyes not to fall. You’re the only one who gets to see me like this. I swallow deeply and lean into your touch as you place your palm against my cheek. I close my eyes and try to savor the feeling of your hand against my skin.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you.” </p><p>My eyes fly open as I look at you, confused. “But…you said you love someone else…?”</p><p>You nod and softly stroke your thumb back and forth over my cheekbone, just under my eye.</p><p>“I do. And, I know you’ll love them too. As for meeting them...well..that’s gonna have to wait ‘bout another 7 months or so.” You smile.</p><p>“Why...why do I have to wait so long? How do you know I’ll love them?” </p><p>You reach your other hand forward, taking mine in yours and drag it over to your tummy. You place my fingers flat against your stomach over my old band t-shirt. I blink several times, still confused as fuck.</p><p>“Negan. I know you’re gonna love them…‘cause you love any kid and you always said you’d love your own.”</p><p>My eyes widen and I sit up quickly as I finally process what you’re saying. Keeping my hand on your tummy, my eyes meet yours.</p><p>“You...we...there’s...a baby?” I stumble over my words.</p><p>You giggle and nod. “Mmhhmm. Carson confirmed it last week. I haven’t been feeling well ‘cause mornin’ sickness has been kicking my ass. And I was gonna surprise you when we got home from the run...but you and your damn mouth ruined it.”</p><p>I swallow deeply. “I”m so, so fuckin’ sorry, baby.”</p><p>“I know. And, you can stop apologizing. You’re forgiven.”</p><p>I lean forward and kiss you softly, murmuring against your lips. “You’re too good for me, (Y/N).”</p><p>You giggle and shake your head. “No, Negan. You’re too good for me. And you’re gonna be a damn good father too.”</p><p>I smile and kiss you again before resting my forehead against yours. My fingers stroke your tummy gently. </p><p>“Well...as the father of your...our child...I have one stipulation for the kid. He can have whatever he fuckin’ wants and I’ll die trying to get it for him.”</p><p>You playfully swat my shoulder. “Shut up, old man. You ain’t dying till you’re good and ready. You wear a leather jacket, you have Lucille, and your nutsack is made of steel, so you ain’t dying for at least another 50 years. You’ll be over 100 before you do.”</p><p>I laugh and kiss your head. “My nutsack is strong!…’specially considering I finally knocked you up! And, I ain’t an old man! I’m only 52!”</p><p>You laugh and roll your eyes. “Shut up, babe. What’s your stipulation for our child?”</p><p>I smirk. “No fuckin’ LEGOs. He can have anything else in the world. But no fuckin’ LEGOs. My foot and ass are gonna hurt for days.”</p><p>You giggle. “Awwwww. Poor baby! Do I need to kiss it and make it feel better?”</p><p>I laugh. “You wanna kiss my ass, babygirl, you go right ahead. But our kid ain’t getting LEGOs. Those fuckers hurt. And remind me to never piss you off again. Your threats are violent.”</p><p>“You love me anyway!”</p><p>I grin. “Yea. I do love you. That much is abso-fuckin’-lutely true!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>